


Scream

by pleasehelpmeimstuckinthefandoms



Category: DCU, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Banshee Powers, Banshees, Barry Allen is The Flash, Bullying, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Folklore, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Intense, Irish Mythology - Freeform, Iron Heights Penitentiary (DCU), Metahuman Reader, Mythology References, News Media, Protective Barry Allen, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sad, Social Media, intense emotions that fuel power, it's very minor, not always a good mix, reader is burdened with guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 09:11:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16889721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleasehelpmeimstuckinthefandoms/pseuds/pleasehelpmeimstuckinthefandoms
Summary: The reader is a metahuman who found out in the worst possible way. Wrongfully accused and slandered for it, she can’t handle the pressure and frustration that she constantly has to keep buried inside herself, for fear of lashing out. Our favourite Scarlet Speedster decides to pay her a visit.





	Scream

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Flash or anything associated.
> 
> Warnings: Just mentions of intense bullying (like media wise) and very faint (you’ll need to squint) mentions of suicide.
> 
> ||Please do not repost or plagiarize||

A dangerous, murderous metahuman.

That’s all she was to the press.

A banshee that could shake the city into devastation, a violent killer that murdered six people and injured even more, a monster that could send you into a torturous death with just one word. She was villain and an enemy to the home she’d lived in for her whole life and the citizens of this town thought they knew her better than she knew herself.

But there was things they never knew.

How those deaths weighed heavily on her conscious and every night she had night terrors of those disastrous events, how she was plagued by their screams as the windows shattered and the buildings crumbled just by her screaming for the kid who took her bag to stop.

How whenever she spoke, she was deathly afraid of another tragedy on an even worse calibre, so she took up sign language and pretended to be mute, so she could never hurt anyone else with her powers. Her mother used to love hearing her talk, she loved hearing her daughter’s singing. She was a chatterbox and was constantly told to shut up  _(good-naturedly of course)_  but now she was prompted to speak, only to refuse out of fear, much to her mother’s sadness.

How she would drive out to the country when she physically couldn’t hold herself back from snapping. So far out that there wasn’t a single sign of civilisation and then she’d let out her frustrations. She’d cry, she’d look up to the sky, to the vast world beyond the blue atmosphere and into the stars and she’d howl.

Her family members were the victims of ridicule even though it wasn’t their fault that she was there when the Particle Accelerator exploded. It wasn’t their fault that she developed these powers and it wasn’t their fault that she screamed in fear that night and the explosion amplified her cry, causing all of this madness that was now her daily life. Her big brother was mocked at the CCPD for having a relation to her, her little sister bullied at school, being called the sister of a killer and her father, a newspaper editor, blamed for  _‘covering up’_  for his  _'twisted’_  daughter, even though everything in the articles pertaining to her, were on the verge of slanderous.

Her entire body shook with the impending scream, unable and not wanting to keep herself at bay and not wanting to bottle up the frustration anymore, she unleashed all of her emotions, lifted her face to the sky, opening her mouth and a powerful, unbearable and sorrowful howl ripped through her entire body, her eyes turning a striking yellow as her hair bled into a dark crimson that lightened out into orange at the ends as she freed her voice from the chains she’d locked them into.

Leaves blew up in the air and the earth beneath her feet quaked, her scream reverberated off the trees, blowing them back with the sheer force of her pitch, before her voice slowly died down and she gasped for air. She gripped her knees, fingers digging at the tight green jeans she wore as she started to feel light-headed.

Her hair and eyes receded back into their natural colours.

Only one question fell from her lips as her laboured breath slowly calmed and her shoulders slumped in exhaustion. Swallowing, she could taste the sickening, metallic flavour of blood in the back of her throat, her voice cracking as she whispered,  _“why?”_

“Because they don’t know you,” a vibrating, understanding voice spoke from behind her, causing her to whirl around only to be face to face with The Flash. He was a few metres behind her, green eyes soft with concern, “I’m sorry if I startled you.” He started, stepping forward with one hand raised, but she stepped back cautiously, her eyes following his every move as if he would deliver her to the police as fast he possibly could and she could do nothing to stop him.

Which was true, with a blink of her eye, he could have her in police custody and with the substantial evidence they’d have… she’d be in prison.

“Are you going to take me to the station or forgo the formalities and send me straight to Iron Heights?” She whispered, barely audible to a normal person, but Barry could hear her just fine.

“No, I’m not. I know you didn’t mean to cause that sound-wave, that you were trying to stop a thief from taking your bag. I know you and your family are suffering, wrongfully; might I add, and I know you had no intention of hurting those people.” His modulated voice was clear,without conviction or judgement of her, but his words, though to appease her, only served to anger her.

“Hurt them?” She questioned, tears glittering in her eyes as her face contorted into a painful grimace, “I  _killed_ six of them. I didn’t simply hurt them. I’d rather I’d done that, then stopped them from breathing. I stopped their hearts from beating and their unshed blood is on my hands. I did this to them, to their families.” She lifted her hands, fingers shaking with her overwhelming emotions before she let them fall back to her sides as her voice heightened, “I tore apart their lives because I murdered someone they loved, no matter how much of an accident it was! They’re calling me Banshee because when I scream, it all comes down like dominoes! I screamed and it all came tumbling down!” Her voice echoed through the fields and rolling hills, the force of her voice pushed at him, but he stood his ground as the tears that glittered in her eyes slowly slipped down her cheeks. “A banshee is a female spirit from Irish mythology, they can detect when someone is about to die or has died. I am exactly that, I screamed and people died. The name they gave me, couldn’t be truer to its word.” She lifted her hands up, fingertips pointed toward him and her palms open, like she expected him to snap a pair of handcuffs on her wrists and whisk her away to the police station. “But my own opinions don’t matter. To the press and to the citizens of this town, a metahuman that screws up is a villain no matter what. If this gives my family the peace and quiet they deserve… then do it.” Her voice had dropped down to a whisper again, her feet taking tentative steps toward him, green eyes wide with shock and glittering with his own tears as he listened to her selfless plea. “I know what’s true in my heart and they do too, that’s all I need.” Her sentence trailed off into silence as she stopped right in front of him, the backs of her hands pressing against either side of the lightning bolt emblem that was placed in the centre of his chest. “I’m a criminal, a murderer, I deserve to be put behind bars.”

The Flash took a deep breath before shakily exhaling as his gloved hands slipped over hers, “A murderer that ended the lives of six people  _willingly_ would feel no guilt for what they have done, a criminal who had the intention of never stopping would feel nothing for whatever crime they commit. But you,” green eyes raked over her features as his full lips pressed together in a thin line, “you care, you’re tired of the attention you never asked for, tired of having your family thumped down with every turn, you send the families flowers every day with an apology in cursive black pen,  _they_ know you care. And judging by the way you whisper, the way your hands sign your words even when you’re not aware of it and from the powerful display of your abilities, I’m willing to bet that you’re afraid to speak and you bottle all of your problems up to the point of bursting and that’s why you’re here, screaming the pain, anger and frustration out, just so you can think clearly.”

“H-how..” She whispered, but The Flash didn’t let her finish, his hands sliding up to frame her face.

“Because I know what its like to have nobody believe you and to have the guilt of not being able to fix what you did weigh on your shoulders. I know what it’s like to want a different way, a way out. But I also know that I need to be strong for the people who were there for me, who pulled me up when I was knocked down.” His voice was soft now, without the different vibrating pitches to mask his true voice and his covered thumbs wiped at the tears, her eyes were red and she sniffed and he could see the tired, dark bags under her eyes. “I know you’re strong inside, I know you can win this fight. All you need, is someone to be there when you fall.”

“And how will I have that someone? How will I know when that someone comes along?” She whispered, looking into his eyes, searchingly.

“You’re looking at that someone.” The Flash’s lips curled into a smile as his hands tightening around the frame of her face, squishing her cheeks a little. “I’ll be here for you.”

She sighed, looking down at her feet before looking back up into his green eyes, “no offence, but I have no idea who you are. How am I supposed to get in contact with you if I have no idea who you are?”

“You’ll know, Banshee. You’ll know.” With one more squish and smile, he let go of her and started to walk away. “I’m not going to turn you into the police, because I can help you and right now, they  _would_ send you to Iron Heights and I don’t want that to happen. Just let me help you, Banshee. Let me.” He called over his shoulder.

“Y/N.” She called, stopping him in his tracks as he turned to look at her, “that’s my name. I’d rather you know my name than keep calling me Banshee.” She interlaced her fingers together as she looked at him through her eyelashes.

A bright grin overtook what features of the Flash’s were visible, “see you around,  _Y/N._ ” And with that, Flash disappeared, leaving behind streaks of red and yellow as a gust of wind blew her hair and clothing back from the force of his departure.

“See you, Flash.”


End file.
